ForgetMe Not
by good air
Summary: Hinata menyatakan cinta pada Naruto! Tapi mengapa Hnata bersedih? Apakah ia ditolak Naruto? cek it out. Maaf jika summary dan cerita sangat jelek. Buru-buru soalnya. This fic for Hinata's Birthday.


Hello Readers-san Air back! *gak ada yang tanya*

Air kembali lagi dengan ficnya yang super gaje. Perasaan, air gak punya fic yang gak gaje ya… #loncat dari tebing setinggi 1 mm '?'#

Oke mulai saja!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Pair: NaruHina

Warning: OOc tingkat tinggi, hampir semua Hinata POV, deskripsi gak jelas.

Hinata POV

Drum…

Deru halus dari sebuah mobil mengawali perjalananku. Keempat roda mobi yang berwarna putih ini terus berputar membawaku menjauh dari sebuah mansion yang nampak makin mengecil seiring mobil Hinata yang terus melaju.

Melalui jendela mata putihku menatap nanar langit biru yang berwarna persis seperti warna mata seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang sangat identik dengan warna orange. Pemuda yang berhasil menggaet hati Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto yang berhasil membuat dirinya berstatus orang yang paling ku benci.

Kalian pasti jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda berkepala kuning ini sampai membuat aku sebegitu bencinya dengan Naruto? Mungkin kalian akan mengerti dengan kisahku yang satu ini…

Flash Back…

Semakin aku melangkah meniki tangga ini ketegangan semakin menggerogoti hatiku. Tak terasa aku tela sampai didepan pintu ini. Pintu yang akan membawaku menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin di mata kalian aku ini sangat lebay, masa cuma mau masuk pintu atap saja tegang. Sebenarnya dibalik pntu ini ada teman… okey orang yang kusukai sedang bersantai. Sebenarnya aku ingin menembaknya, bahkan sahabat-sahabat wanitaku sudah mengeluarkan segala rayuan #baca:ancaman# dan imbalan #baca:perangkap# supaya sahabat-sahabat Naruto tidak bisa makan siang bersama Naruto di atap hari ini.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memutar knop pintu. Pintu yang telah terbuka langsung menampakan seorang pemuda berjaket hitam orange sedang menatap langit. Perlahan tapi pasti, akupun mendekat kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun…"merasa dipaggil namanya, Naruto langsung berbalik. Cengiran khasnya langsung menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat aku yang memanggilnya. Wajahku terasa panas, rasanya aku bias pingsan hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Hina-chan, ada apa?"suara baritone mengalir halus menggoda telingaku. Oh… wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Na, Naruto-kun… aku menyukaimu." oh… akhirnya keluar juga. Kutatap wajahnya yang tidak lagi menampakan cengirannya. Sekarang cengirannya berganti dengan senyum lembut yang sukses membawaku ke awang-awang.

"Maaf Hina-chan. Aku tidak bias menjawabnya sekarang."

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Tepat saat hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, aku pasti akan menjawabnya." jawab Naruto masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kau berjanji Naruto?"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Flash Back End…

Kalian pasti dapat menyimpulkan kalau aku ditolak bukan? Sayangnya kesimpulan kalian salah. Lalu kenapa aku bersedih? Mungkin karena aku tidak akan pernah tau perasaan Naruto padaku. Naruto telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tepat sebulan sebelum peringatan hari kelahiranku. Kau tau? Lebih bik ditolak daripada tidak mengetahu perasaan orang yang kau sukai. Rasanya dada ini sesak akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil yang membawaku mulai melambat dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbang 'Pemakaman Konoha'. Kali ini kalian pasti menganggapku aneh, mengapa tepat dihari ulang tahunku aku justru memilih kabur dan pergi ketempat orang yang aku benci. Jawabannya hanya satu, karena rasa benciku kalah oleh rasa cintaku padanya.

Setelah membayar, perlahan kakiku berjalan melewati tumpukan salju yang menggunung di kanan kiriku. Belum lama aku berjalan, langkahku terhenti. 'Mungkinkah?'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" suara-suara yang familiar di telingaku membuaku berpaling ke arah suara itu berasal. Senyumku mengembang, mungkin ini yang pertma kali semenjak Naruto meninggal.

"Kau suka? Naruto yang berpesan pada kami untuk membuatnya." tanya Ino, dibelakangnya sahabat-sahabat kami (aku dan Naruto) tersenyum.

"Ya, suka sekali. Terima kasih semua." rasanya air mataku mau keluar lagi. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kebahagiaan. "Tanpa kalian au pasti tidak dapat tau perasaan Naruto padaku…"

"tidak ini bukan sepenuhnya usaha kami tapi usaha Naruto juga. Lihatlah." kata-kata Shikamaru membuat kami semua kembali menatap kuburan Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti bunga biru kecil yang menjadi lambing memori dan cinta sejati itu bermekaran. Menambah keindahan dari bunga yang menyelimuti kuburan Naruto. Terlebih alju yang mengelilingi kuburan Naruto sangat cocok dengan bunga Forget-Me-Not ini.

"Salju mulai turun. Ayo pulang semua." Semuanya langsung menuruti perintah Sakura. Sebelum mengikuti mereka, kulemparkan senyumku pada makam Naruto. 'Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun'.

End Hinata POV

Tanpa disadari mereka semua sepasang mata colbat menatap punggung mereka yang perlahan menjuh sambil tersenyum.

Gyaa….

Air bikin fic gaje lagi. Sudah alurnya kecepatan, OOC, deskripsi yang gak jelas, terlambat publis lagi… #Pudung di pojokan#

Tapi lepas dari masalh-masalah yang besar '?' itu, aku ingin mengucpkan…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!

Review sangat diharapkan tapi kalau malas gak papa kok.

Keep your smile ^_^


End file.
